Earthquake
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: Sequel to Hurricane. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are going to be facing the biggest obstacle that they'll ever have to. And what's worst of all, they're about to be separated at the most crucial time. Will they pull through? Will they be successful with what's to come? Especially with an evil immortal who's determined to destroy them. Life's about to be shaken up! SxJ AxB TxE
1. The Shocking Truth

**Hello! Well, here we are. A sequel to Hurricane. This will probably be the shortest author's note of the entire story. So, enjoy! And please review! **

**Xx Special thanks to "cutiepiex2" and "SimonetteFanGirl101" who suggested the title! Thanks guys! Xx  
**

"Pregnant?" Simon repeated, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, a sigh following.

"How?"

"One word. More like one name. Isabella,"

"Whoa..." he spaced out. However, the thinking in his head wouldn't stop. "When are you due?" was the next question he asked.

"January twentieth,"

"So for majority of the pregnancy, I'll be away..."

"You'll be away for the first two months of their lives," she said, in a hushed tone.

"I don't want to leave now. There's no way I can. I have to be in both theirs and your life,"

"You have to go,"

"I can't! No way!"

"You have to, and I'll explain why," she attempted to stop the conversation. "My sisters are pregnant too. We're going to try to hide the pregnancies for as long as possible, but we'll eventually have to tell someone. If you and your brothers bail, we'll all look bad. It's best for us to go into hiding, and for the three of you to go on your tour."

"I don't think I can do that,"

"I'm telling you that you have to. Maybe you could leave early, but you have to go on majority of the tour,"

"I can't leave you. Not now,"

"We'll video-chat, and write, and email. I'll send you pictures, and copies of my sonograms, but you have to go,"

"You need someone to take care of you though..."

"And I have Giselle to do that. She's offered us free home care. We won't have to leave our house to go to our appointments,"

"But your house is too small,"

"Which is why we're moving,"

"To where?"

"To a house where we can all fit comfortably with seven kids,"

"Seven?"

"Well, I'm having twins, Eleanor is having twins, and Brittany is having triplets,"

"Oh, my gosh," he closed his eyes. "There's no way we are going on that tour."

"You have to! Things have to look normal!"

"How could we just leave you girls alone for eight months? Especially, while you're all in that condition,"

"You're going. You have to. It's not even an option,"

"My brothers aren't going to put up with this,"

"You can't tell them! My sisters don't even know that I'm with you,"

"Where do they think you are?"

"On a walk,"

"We've been here for forty-five minutes,"

"Oh, well,"

"You should probably go home,"

"I will, just promise you won't back out of your tour,"

"I'm not making any promises,"

"Please!" she begged. "You can't back out of your tour! You have so many fans who want to see you perform!"

"Shhh, we'll work something out,"

She nodded, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. "I better go now,"

"Are you crying?"

"It's the hormones," she promised, wiping them away. "My body is overrun with them."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She nodded, slightly. They turned around and began to walk back towards her house. When they turned around the corner to her block, a bunch of paparazzi ran to catch up with them, asking them questions along the way. The couple picked up their speeds, and ran to the girls' house.

"You can't walk home with all of that taunting, come inside," Jeanette said, as they walked up the stairs to her house. The paparazzi stopped at the property line, and stood eagerly on the sidewalk.

"It's ok. Beside your sisters don't know that I was with you,"

"They do now," she pointed to the window where Brittany and Eleanor were looking out. "Come on, I'll drive you home. My car is in the garage anyway."

She opened the front door, and the two of them walked inside. They walked right to the garage, not even bothering to greet Brittany and Eleanor, who were still staring at the paparazzi. They got inside Jeanette's car, and she opened the garage door. She pulled straight forward, and the paparazzi who blocked the driveway moved out of the way. She pressed the button on the keypad she had in the car, and the garage door shut.

"This is much better than walking home with that crowd, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he agreed. And then after a long moment, he asked "So, how many weeks are you?"

"Five weeks and six days, so practically six weeks,"

"At least we're graduating in a months time,"

"Exactly," she smiled.

"We'll have to spend a lot of time together in the next month," he said. "Since you're practically forcing me to go on tour."

"Yes, I am forcing you to go on that tour. And why are we still going on about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'll miss you too much,"

"I'm going to miss you. A lot. But that shouldn't stop you from going. We'll work everything out, and everything will be alright,"

"I guess your right. Be we're not done talking about this,"

"I know, but let my sisters tell your brothers. Then we'll get things settled,"

He nodded, and she pulled up to his house. They kissed for a minute, and then he got out of the car. When he was inside the house, she pulled away. She quickly drove home, and pulled into the garage.

"Jeanette?" Brittany called out, as soon as she walked into the house.

"What?" she responded, slightly annoyed.

"They're starting rumors about you on t.v.,"

She walked into the living room, where sure enough, she the main topic of conversation on the celebrity news channel.

"Is Jeanette Miller anorexic?" a blond woman in a black dress asked. "She was spotted today, looking frail and weak. She was much thinner than she had been only a few days earlier, which leads us to believe she has an eating disorder. We'll keep you posted with the latest information."

"Ugh, these people don't stop, do they?" Jeanette complained. Why couldn't they just leave celebrities alone?

"Nope. They never do, and they never will," Brittany replied. "Why were you with Simon?"

"Oh, I met him at the park,"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I had to. I couldn't hide it from him,"

"I have to tell Alvin. Soon," she laid back against the sofa.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired,"

"Goodnight,"

"Night,"

And then she walked up the stairs, and went straight to bed, exhausted from all of the walking she had done.

**To be continued...**

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed it. And sheesh! The paparazzi don't start. I might not be able to update tomorrow, but we'll see what happens. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And until next time, Peace, Love and Chipmunks.  
**


	2. House Hunting

**Hello! I feel like I haven't updated in forever. I hate not being able to update this story. I wasn't home to update on Thursday. When I got home on Thursday (I should say Friday) I found out about the blackout and wanted to participate, so I couldn't update on Friday or Saturday. So, I finally updated today! Now, to questions. To "bratzs12345" yes, the paparazzi is going to be getting on their nerves a lot more, and I haven't decided if there is going to be an earthquake in this story. Probably. And to "Emmazippy577" I'll message you as soon as I have a chance :). Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please review!  
**

**Xx Special thanks to "cutiepiex2" and "SimonetteFanGirl101" who suggested the title! Thanks guys! Xx  
**

The following two weeks were very hectic for everyone. The girls began house-hunting, but were so far unsuccessful. They had another open house to attend, which was the same day as their prom night. Luckily, the open house was scheduled for eleven in the morning, which gave them plenty of time to get ready for prom. Graduation was in three weeks, and the would be home for majority of that time. They only had to go in for finals. And then, they graduate and they're done.

On Friday, June eighth, the girls woke up early, so they could get ready for the open house. This was their tenth open house, and they were hoping for a miracle. Brittany and Eleanor had told Alvin and Theodore, who were shocked but accepted the news. They too had wanted to back out of the tour, but weren't allowed to. So while the girls attempted to buy a new house, the boys prepared for their tour. The paparazzi had been all over the six of them, creating rumors and making them look bad. They stood anxiously outside of their houses, hoping to find out what was going on. It was quite frustrating, and they has to do their best to ignore the press. However, it was especially hard when they followed them everywhere. They held their cameras up to the car windows, as the girls drove out of the driveway to go look at the house.

"Why don't they ever give us a break?" Brittany asked, as she sped off down the street, hoping to lose them.

"Because they're scum," Eleanor suggested. "They have no lives."

The house was located in a private part of Los Angeles. A very rich neighborhood, where many celebrities had resided in the past. Not many lived there now, mainly lawyers and doctors who could afford the expensive prices.

"Which one do you think it is?" Jeanette questioned, glancing around at all of the mansions.

"Probably that one over there," Brittany pointed to a mansion at the far end of the street. There was a stocky brunette standing there, wearing a black business suit. Her hair was neatly brushed back into a low ponytail. She carried a brief case in one hand, and her other hand was on her hip. She stood next to a "For Sale" sign. Brittany drove up to the house, and parked the car in the front. The girls piled out of the car, and approached the woman.

"Hi, my name is Stacey Dillard, you must be the Millers," she said with a fake smile. She was clearly not interested in being there, especially in the hot weather.

"Hi," the three of them replied.

"Follow me, I'll take you through the house," she said unenthusiastically. She led them up the walkway, and to the front door of the house. She unlocked the door, and held it open for the girls, who walked inside. The house was large and grand.

"This house has four stories, so I suggest we start at the top and work our way down," Stacey suggested. The girls nodded, and followed her up the staircase. They went up to the top floor. "On this floor, there are two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a study. The bedrooms are large with closet space and they both have balconies. The bathroom has both a tub and a shower and two vanities. The other two floors are similar in design, except the color schemes are different, along with the flooring and a few other small differences." she said as the girls looked around, inspecting things. The house appeared to be in great condition. They looked through the other two floors in the same manor, carefully. The first floor was a different story though.

"This floor contains a living room, a family room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a dining room. After this, we'll go down into the basement,"

The girls toured around the floor of the house. It was very beautiful, and it would suit their needs. Once they had finished, they walked down to the basement.

"The basement is finished. That room right there is a laundry room, and this room could serve as a recreation room or an office," Stacey said, crossing her arms over her chest as the girls examined the rooms.

After the girls finished looking around, they all walked upstairs, and wen outside to the backyard.

"This is an in-ground pool, that's a jacuzzi, the patio area was just completed last summer, and the trees give the essence of privacy,"

They glanced around and then went back into the house.

"What did you think of the house?" Stacey asked, with the fake smile that she had greeted them with.

"I really liked it," Jeanette answered.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

Eleanor nodded, still looking around.

"Are you interested in buying it?"

The girls looked at each other, and then all nodded.

"Do you think you'll need time to discuss it?"

The girls nodded again.

"Well, the starting price is nine hundred thirty two thousand, but I believe that the owners are willing to negotiate. Unless, of course, they get a better offer," Stacey explained. "Would you like to discuss it now, or at home, or what?"

"We can discuss it now, if we can have a little privacy," Brittany suggested.

"Of course. I'll be in my car."

She walked out of the house, leaving the girls alone inside.

"I really like it," Brittany said. "It would be perfect for us. It's big, it's private, and we won't have trouble selling it when we're ready."

"I couldn't agree more," Jeanette stated.

"Me either," Eleanor smiled. "But how're we going to work out the floor situation?"

"We'll flip a coin or something," Brittany answered. "Lets vote. I vote yes."

"I vote yes," Jeanette said.

"I vote yes, too," Eleanor said.

"Well, let's go tell her that we want it so no one else could buy it before us. And then we'll talk to the boys, and the bank, and sell our old house, and then if it all works out, we'll move here," Brittany led the girls outside, to

Stacey's car. She was smoking, and yelling into a cell phone. When she saw the girls approach the car, she hung up the phone, and rolled down the window.

"Well?" she asked, puffing on the cigarette.

"We'll take it," Brittany said, with a smile.

"Really? This will be the first house I've ever sold!" she exclaimed. She rolled up the window, and unlocked the door.

"I wonder why," Jeanette whispered sarcastically to Eleanor, before she got out of the car. Eleanor giggled. Stacey was grinning from ear to ear as she got out of the car. She handed a business card to Brittany.

"Can I have your house number?" she asked, holding out a piece of paper and a pen to Brittany. Brittany wrote the information down for her, and then Stacey handed her a business card. "We'll be in contact." she said, her smile still large. She climbed back into her car, and screamed. The girls glanced at each other, and the walked to their car.

"She was...strange," Brittany said, as she got into the drivers side.

"I'm still shocked," Jeanette agreed. "But at least we finally found a house!"

"Yeah! I don't know if I'm more excited for the house, or for prom tonight," Eleanor added.

"Well, we have to stop home, and then we have to go get our hair done for tonight," Brittany said, as she drive down the street, right being Stacey.

"I can't wait!" Eleanor shrieked.

"I hope my dress still fits. I've lost so much weight," Jeanette said, looking down at the skirt that she had to safety pin for it to stay on.

"It'll be fine," Brittany reassured her.

And then they continued to squeal about the night ahead.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? I hope it was good, because I had a little writers block before writing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And I can't update tomorrow, which kills me :( So, until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	3. Sudden Relents

**Hello! It's been a while! You know, I really hate not being able to update. I've been so busy. And then when I finally get the chance to write, I have the most severe case of writers block. It's not even a joke, I can't think straight. I hate not being able to write. And, I kind of left you all hanging, so I feel awful. Now, to questions. To "Nicolaas23" I haven't seen them, but I'll try to watch them. I've been trying to watch 2012 for a while now. To "ChipmunksRule4ever" The Chipmunks are moving in with them, as soon as their tour is over, but I never really said that, and I'm so sorry about that. I should've clarified it in the last chapter. Whoops lol. To "bratzs12345" I don't know if something is going to happen at the prom yet. And Miss Miller and Dave aren't really involved in this story, so my guess is yes lol. And to "Emmazippy577" don't worry, I didn't forget about you! I'm getting there, I'm just really far behind right now. I'll do it ASAP. And guys, what do you all think of all of the changes FanFiction has. Personally, I dislike them. It makes no sense to change a perfectly good thing. But, it was not my decision to be made. So, I guess we'll all just have to put up with them, right? Oh, well. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy! And please review!  
**

******Xx Special thanks to "cutiepiex2" and "SimonetteFanGirl101" who suggested the title! Thanks guys! Xx**

As Jeanette sat in the chair at the salon, getting her hair done, she began to reconsider going to prom. She wasn't feeling especially great, and began to think about bailing out and staying home. Her hairdresser continued to blab about her prom experience, but Jeanette didn't pay attention to her. Her mind was on over-drive, and she couldn't stop thinking. As much as she had wanted to go, something was telling her to stay home. Her sisters, on the other hand, were bubbling with excitement over going to prom. She heaved a sigh as the hairdresser roughly wrapped a piece of her hair around a curling iron.

"Did I hurt you?" the lady asked, as she loudly chewed a piece of gum.

"No," Jeanette answered quietly.

"Let me know if I do,"

Jeanette patiently sat in the chair, although she couldn't wait to get up. As soon as the hairdresser finished, she hopped up, and met her sisters at the front desk. They paid, and then tipped their hairdressers before leaving. They walked outside, and to their car, getting inside silently. They only had a few hours until prom, and Jeanette had to make her decision rapidly. She decided not to tell her sisters about her idea to bail, and stood quiet while Brittany and Eleanor talked non-stop. When they arrived home, they each went to their separate rooms to prepare. Jeanette tried on her dress, which she assumed would make her look frail and skinny. The paparazzi was still creating rumors about her having an eating disorder. At least it wasn't a rumor that she was pregnant, which would've been true. She stood in front of the mirror in her room, turning to every angle to see the fit of the dress. It didn't look too bad, but it was definitely obvious that she had lost a lot of weight. She sighed, and sat down on her bed, burying her face in her paws. She lifted it when she realized she had to finish getting ready. She had to get her shoes and jewelery ready. As she walked to her closet, she decided to text Simon, and tell him about her new decision. She turned around and took her phone off of the night table and unlocked it.

"Hey, if prom is boring can we leave early?" she texted, as she sat down on her bed.

"Sure." he replied, a moment later.

"Gr8, cuz I really don't want to go."

"Y?"

"I don't feel good."

"Oh ok. No prob."

"Thanks :)."

"See u soon."

"Byeee."

She placed her phone back on the night table, and once again walked back to the closet. She picked up the shoebox that had been resting on the floor of the closet for several months. She opened the box, and took out the shoes, throwing the box back into the closet. She returned to the bed, and sat down again. She slipped the shoes on. They were tighter than they had been when she had tried them on in the store. Her feet were on the verge of uncomfortable, but she left the shoes on, knowing she wouldn't be on her feet all night. She stood up, and walked to the vanity. She sat down and began looking for the ring she had wanted to wear that night. She found it, and slipped it on, only for it to slide right off. She put it back on, and it once again fell off. Her fingers had become too skinny for the ring. She groaned, and put it back into the drawer where she found it. She then took out a silver necklace, and secured it around her neck. She did the same with the matching bracelet, except she secured it around her wrist. Instinctively, she stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror again. She paid close attention to her middle, which luckily showed no signs of her growing babies. She knew it had been far too early to tell anyway, but she wanted to make sure before she even stepped out of the house. She rested a paw there for a moment, but quickly pulled it away as if she had been burned by touching it. Anyone could've been looking through her window. Even though her room was on the second floor, all you had to do was walk across the street to be able to get a glance in. She walked over to her window, and looked out. The paparazzi was gathered on the sidewalk, once again. Their cameras were poised and ready for the girls to come outside. Every now and then, one of them would glance up at her window, and she would duck out of the way. She hid behind the curtain until they looked away again. After a few minutes, she drew the curtains, darkening the room. Now, no one could see in, and she couldn't see out. Sighing, she opened the door to her bedroom, and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She held onto the bannister as she walked down the stairs, so she wouldn't twist her ankle. Her sisters were still in their bedrooms, so she took a seat by the window, to keep an eye out for the boys. They were all going to prom separately. After a few minutes of sitting there, Theodore's car pulled into the driveway.

"Eleanor!" Jeanette called out. "Theodore's here!"

Her bedroom door opened and shut quickly, and her footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"How do I look?" she asked, out of breath.

"Beautiful," Jeanette replied, with a smile.

"Really? You look beautiful too,"

"Thanks. Now go, he's waiting," she prodded. Eleanor giggled, and then went out through the garage. She got in the car, the paparazzi snapping pictures and calling out their names. They left quickly, the paparazzi lingering. After a few more minutes, Alvin pulled into the driveway.

"Brittany!" Jeanette yelled.

"What?"

"Alvin's here!"

"What?" she exclaimed. "I told him I wanted to befashionably late, and instead, for the first time ever, he's early!" she came down the stairs, in an angry huff.

"Maybe he'll take you somewhere else first,"

"Like where? A gas station?"

"I don't know," Jeanette answered, a smile creeping across her face.

"Let me go," she gathered the bottom of her dress in her paws and raced out the door. Soon, they drove away, leaving Jeanette alone. She checked the time, which read five thirty one. Prom didn't start until six thirty, but it was a forty-five minute drive to the hall. A few minutes after she checked the time, Simon pulled up into the driveway. She got up off of the chair, and raced to his car. She really didn't want anymore accusations by the press.

"Hey," she said, as she got in the car. She put her seat-belt on quickly.

"You look gorgeous," Simon commented.

"Thank you," she blushed, kissing him on the cheek.

He then reversed the car out of the driveway, and drove down the street.

"I brought a change of clothes in case we decide to leave early," he said.

"Good, we can relax at my house," she said. "Oh!"

"What?" he asked, anxiously looking at her.

"My sisters and I found a house!"

"Really? That's great,"

"I know! Four floors, a basement, six bedrooms, an in-ground pool and patio,"

"It must be huge,"

"It's big enough for thirteen people,"

He shrugged.

"And it's not going to be a forever thing," she added. "It's only for a little while."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we can't all live together forever. We have to separate sometime,"

"True,"

"Yeah. How are rehearsals going?"

"Ah, they're ok. None of us are looking forward to this tour, so it only makes it harder,"

Jeanette frowned. "I understand,"

"But, you girls were right. It would look more normal if we went away on tour,"

"Yeah,"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Horrible,"

"Aw, I wish I could help,"

"I'll be fine,"

He sighed. They continued to make small talk for the rest of the drive. And then, they drove up to a large hall. Teenagers dressed to the nines stood outside, posing for pictures. They had arrived at prom.

**To be continued...**

**I tried my hardest with writing this chapter. Like I said in the beginning, I've been suffering from severe writers block. So, I'm gonna go think about future chapters now, and try to clear my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review! Thanks! I'll try to update soon. And until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	4. Prom Night

**Hello again! It's been a long time! Too long! My stitches are out, and my finger is as good as new (well, not really. I still have some healing left to do, but I can type). I got the stitches out on Monday, but my writer's block came back with a vengeance, so I had a hard time constructing this chapter. Of course, I have 10 billion ideas for other stories, just not this one lol. Now to chapter 3 questions. To "simonettefan" that's a good idea. Maybe something like that will happen lol ;). And to "bratzs12345" yes, the Chipmunks are going to live with the Chipettes after the tour. To "SimonetteFanGirl101" I know, right? If I had a boyfriend, I would be happy that he was early too. But instead, I am surrounded by happy (and unhappy) couples who deal with their drama in front of me. But it's all cool lol. To "ChipmunksRule4ever" It is very frustrating. But, I guess writer's block happens to all good authors ;). To "Simonette 4eva" Awww that makes me feel so...special! It's a great feeling lol. But, don't wish you were like me. Everyone is perfect the way they are :). And to "Emmazippy577" no, I don't think advice would help me, but thanks anyway :). I needed inspiration, so I've been analyzing people in the grocery store, and in the hospital, etc. and that helped a little. And I'm going to PM you after I publish this! And thanks to everyone who wished that I get better soon. I really appreciate that! Thank you all sososososososososo much! To "SimonetteFanGirl101" it must be an AATC thing lol. Which finger was it? To "Mistye Unknown" thanks, but I just needed to rest my fingers for a few days before I could type again :) I appreciate your kindness though. Once again, thanks to everyone! I'll finally let you read the chapter! Enjoy! And please review! **

******Xx Special thanks to "cutiepiex2" and "SimonetteFanGirl101" who suggested the title! Thanks guys! Xx**

Simon parked the car, and then with deep breaths, they both climbed out of it. The parking lot was already filled with cars. There were a few limousines parked around the side, but not many compared to the amount of cars. Simon locked the doors, and then they linked arms and walked toward the entrance of the hall. Some of the people lined up at the entrance smiled and waved, but no one said anything to them. They politely smiled back.

"Why is this line so long?" Simon asked, peering around the side of the line.

"Probably because you have to vote for prom king and queen as soon as you walk through the door," Jeanette answered.

He nodded. "Do you think Alvin and Brittany are running?"

"Without a doubt,"

"That kind of stuff is right up their alley,"

"Well, they won for homecoming, why wouldn't they try again?"

"True, very true,"

Jeanette sighed, and Simon began rubbing her arm. She gave him a weak smile, and then the line moved forward. The line behind them was growing, and many of their classmates were complaining about the long line. After fifteen minutes, the line began moving very rapidly. The same people who had been complaining, began to cheer. Jeanette rolled her eyes, but stepped forward. And they continued stepping forward until they reached the entrance of the prom, where they stopped for pictures. The photographer told them how to pose and they followed his instructions.

"Smile!" he commanded. They smiled, and he snapped the picture. "Good, good." he said, looking at the picture. He handed Simon a ticket, to redeem the pictures after they were printed. He put the ticket inside his pocket, before they continued to proceed inside. No sooner than did they walk through the door, were they hounded with volunteers handing out voting ballots. They each took a ballot, and walked to the nearest table to cast their votes. Sure enough, Alvin and Brittany were running for prom king and queen. They voted for the obvious, before once again proceeding into the dance hall. The room was dark, and the music was loud. Streamers draped the ceilings, and balloons were perched on every table. Majority of the people who were there, and that was not many, were just talking amongst each other. No one was dancing, or sitting at the tables. They were just standing around, looking excited. The DJ was standing behind a turn-table and a laptop. One part of a headphone was on his ear, and the other was drooping right below his other ear. He stood in front of a stage, most likely where king and queen would be crowned. More people began filing into the hall, greeting their friends. Waiters and waitresses ran around the teens, attempting last-minute organization. A lot of the help retreated to a buffet. No food was set up, only tin trays, that were in the process of heating up. The room was getting very crowded as more and more people continued to come into the room. Colored lights began flashing. The room was filled with noise between the students and teachers chattering, and the loud music. Jeanette's head started to pound. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on Simon's shoulder, hoping it would help, but it did no such thing.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Headache," she replied, with a sigh. She looked around the room, hoping to see someone she knew. And she did. The wrong someone. "Simon, we have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" he sounded alarmed.

"Look," she pointed a finger. Standing thirty feet away from them, wearing a gold dress, was Isabella. She smiled an evil smile, raising one eyebrow. She looked powerful. She was staring at them so hard, it was almost as if her eyes would bore holes into them. She took a step toward them, but then stopped. Embracing the opportunity, Simon put his arm around Jeanette's shoulder, and led her to the entrance.

"Look sick," he whispered.

"More than I already look?" she retorted.

"Where are you going?" a teacher standing by the entrance worriedly asked.

"She doesn't feel good, so I'm going to take her home," Simon answered.

"Oh, ok. Feel better, sweetie,"

They walked to Simon's car in silence. Some of their friends called their names, but they just ignored them. They got into the car, and put their seat-belts on. And then, Simon drove away.

"How's your head?" he asked, once they were out of the parking lot.

"A little better," she answered, quietly.

"That's good,"

"I can't believe she's there,"

"Me either,"

"What if she tells everyone? She'll ruin everything,"

"I don't know,"

"What was she even doing there? No one knows her,"

"Maybe she brought someone from her realm to cover up for her,"

"I don't know, but if anyone brings us down, it will be her,"

"You don't know that, and don't worry. If she says something, we'll just have to embrace it. Once the cat's out of the bag, we might as well leave it be,"

"You're right," she agreed, trying to get the thought out of her head.

Since they still had a bit of a drive back to her house, she reclined her chair. She shut her eyes, which numbed the headache a little. After a few minutes of staying like that, she put her chair back up.

"If the paparazzi are still outside my house, we can't get out in front," she said.

"Why?"

"Well, think of it this way. Our siblings will most likely stay in the hotel next to the hall. They'll be too exhausted to drive home until tomorrow. So, you could stay at my house. But, if the paparazzi are outside, and they see you coming into the house, and not leaving, they're going to assume we're sleeping together, and start all new rumors,"

"I see. So, how are we going to get in?"

"We can park around the corner, and go through my neighbor's backyard. We'll just go in through my backdoor,"

"Good idea,"

Another few minutes passed before they reached the girls' street. Sure enough, once they passed the house, majority of the paparazzi still lingered outside. So, they would have to go through with their plan.

**To be continued...**

**Well, how was it? I hope it was good, especially since I've had some issues combating my writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And it's time for me to go catch up on my reviewing. So, until next time, Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	5. Worries

**Hello! It's been nearly two weeks since my last update. Maybe it has been two weeks, I don't even know lol. I've been busy with friends, and research, and watching my favorite medical drama EVER "Grey's Anatomy". I've been on my computer every night, trying to finish this chapter, but it never seems to work out. There have been so many changes with this website! I can't say I'm impressed with the changes either. Oh well, what are you going to do? This chapter is short, probably because I'm still battling writer's block. But I figured out how I was going to end the story. And trust me, you are going to be shocked with the ending. It's not going to end the way you think it will. It will, once again, be so different from the start. And this story will probably only be 12 chapters long, whereas the others were around 24/25. Now, since I only have one question, I may as well answer it. To "BRATZS12345" I'm not sure if Isabella will do something to Alvin and Brittany. There are so many possible things that could happen, and I just haven't decided yet lol. Well, I guess that's it. So, enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

******Xx Special thanks to "cutiepiex2" and "SimonetteFanGirl101" who suggested the title! Thanks guys! Xx**

Simon drove the car around the corner, and then parked it in front of the house that was behind the Chipettes' house. They both opened their doors, and climbed out. Jeanette gathered the bottom of her dress in her paws, and began to run towards the back door of her house. Simon opened the trunk of his car and took out his change of clothes. Then he shut the trunk, locked the doors, and followed Jeanette. Jeanette unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside. She kicked off her shoes, and walked further into the house. Simon walked into the house, and shut and locked the door behind him.

"I'm going to go upstairs to change," Jeanette said.

"Ok,"

Jeanette grabbed her shoes, and climbed the stairs. She went into her bedroom, and opened her closet door. She threw her shoes in, and then chose more comfortable clothes to wear. She took off the uncomfortable prom dress and then changed her clothes. She put the dress in the dress bag, and hung it up in the closet. She wanted to wash her hair, but decided it would be rude to go in the shower and keep Simon waiting. She walked out of her bedroom, and back down the stairs. She saw he was sitting on the sofa, and she decided to sit down next to him.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," she said, after she sat down.

"I'm just glad that I'm with you," he replied. "I'm going to be miserable without you when I go on tour, you know."

"I know. I'm going to be miserable, too, but you know the deal,"

"Yeah, but still. I want to be here, taking care of you,"

"I wouldn't have let that happen, regardless of if you were staying or not,"

"But I want to be...involved, I guess. I don't want to...miss out,"

"I understand. But it's not like I could come with you. And you can't stay here,"

"Yeah," he sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Come to my next ultrasound," she suggested.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're the father, why not?"

"You're right," he said, cracking a smile.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. We have to leave the lights off though,"

The house was quickly darkening, and they wandered up the stairs in a dim light. They went into Jeanette's bedroom, which was much darker because of the drawn curtains. She blindly made her way to the bed and curled up once she was on it. Simon sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so tired," she said.

"You should sleep,"

"But I want to spend time with you," she protested. "Come up here."

Simon crawled up the bed, and laid down next to her.

"We have to spend as much time together as possible n the next month," she said.

"I know. Our lives are just so hectic,"

"And we've just added moving, a world tour, and kids to the list,"

"I'm sure once we get past all of that, it will be smooth sailing,"

"I don't think so. It takes eighteen years to raise a child. It won't be smooth sailing until they graduate high school,"

"I didn't think about it that way,"

"We'll be able to get it all under control, after a while, but it's not going to be easy,"

"You're right,"

"What if...what if Isabella is doing this to drive us apart?"

"She should know that we won't ever be driven apart. No matter what life throws at us,"

"She's really persistent with punishing us,"

"But she doesn't stand a chance against us,"

"What do you mean?"

"We're strong. We fight. Nothing will get in our way. She could do anything, and we'll fight through it,"

"That's right," she smiled, and after the smile was a yawn.

"You should sleep now,"

"Ok," she agreed, pulling her glasses of her nose. She placed them on the night table, and then pulled her knees to her chest. Simon gently wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied. He kissed her cheek, and they both fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**Well, what can I say? It was short, and I'm not proud of that :(. But I really wanted to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And I'll see you all next time! Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	6. Earthquake

**It's be a very long time...very, very long. Almost a moth since I last updated. That's the longest I've ever gone without updating this story. So much happens when you don't log onto FanFiction. There have been sooo many updates. Anyways, to questions. To "ChipmunksRule4ever" thanks for your suggestion and appreciation! I _appreciate_ it lol. To "CandC 123" no, I am not going to make another story. Once this one is finished, I am moving on :(. And to Brittany, thanks :). And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! Just because I didn't mention you doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews, and trust me, I'm very grateful for them :). Now, here's what looks like the second to last chapter of Earthquake. Enjoy! And please review! :) **

The brunette paced back and forth in the clean, white hallway. She had every reason to be nervous, for her fate laid in the hands of the people inside the door she paced in front of. Though she had thought she hadn't done anything wrong, the council behind the door would be the one's to assess her actions, and decide if they were right or wrong. She was filled with rage. The anger boiled in her veins as she angrily paced. She pictured the face of the girl who, in her mind, had ruined everything. The girl hadn't done anything right since the beginning. The girl was the reason that she was in the council building now. Giselle. It was all her fault. If it wasn't for her, and her kind ways, the world would be a much different place. It would be dark and dreary, and all people would be suffering, like they should be. She snapped out of her day-dream when a gruff voice called her name.

"Isabella!" snarled a man's voice.

She turned her head to the now open door, to see a short, balding man standing there. Well, he wasn't currently balding. He was like that when he had transformed. When she stood in place, he repeated her name once again, but this time louder, and much more frightening.

"Isabella!"

She slowly turned her body, and approached the open door. All eyes in the room were on her. Once she was fully in the room, the man slammed the door. He pushed her to the front of the room, as she refused to take any further steps. She looked around the room to see Giselle sitting in the front by the podium where she would receive the justification of what she had done. A low growl escaped her lips, and her eyes narrowed as the man pushed her to the podium. Her eyes were locked on Giselle until she was no longer in her field of vision.

"Well, well, well," said the lead council-man, whose name was Derek. "Another crime, Isabella? You're becoming quite notorious for those, aren't you?"

"I felt what I did was right," she answered through clenched teeth.

"Well, you thought wrong!" he yelled. He held up a book. "It says, that in this very book, which you have read, that under no circumstances, may anyone take away the powers of another immortal, with the exception of the approval of every council member."

She frowned.

"And we've made a decision here, too. You're powers will be taken away, and you are sentenced to life in solitary confinement!"

"Life? But I'll live forever!"

"Not without your powers," he answered, smugly. "You won't live much longer."

"But what about the actions of Giselle?" she exclaimed. "She was partly responsible for this!"

"We've taken her actions into account, also. Everything that she has done will be reversed, and the memories of those affected, will be erased."

"You can't do that!" Isabella screamed, wanting to throw the podium against the wall, and watch it smash into a million pieces.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me," Derek said, and with that, he snapped his fingers. A ripple went through the room, and everything began to shake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Los Angeles, Simon and Jeanette had been fast asleep. At about two thirty in the morning, though, things changed. The entire house had begun shaking. Jeanette woke up the minute the shaking had started, and frantically reached for her glasses. She slid them up her nose, and then started shaking Simon, regardless of the shaking around them.

"Simon! Simon, wake up!"

"Huh, what happened?" he asked, drowsily.

"The room is shaking! I think we're having an earthquake!"

"An earthquake?" he said, reaching for his glasses. He put them on, and they looked around the room. Books toppled off the shelves, a small plant fell onto the floor, and a lamp wobbled on the night stand.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

They sat aimlessly on the bed, waiting for the shaking to stop. But it didn't. It wouldn't. After twenty minutes of shaking, Simon got up, and looked out the window. The rest of the block didn't seem to be shaking. The trees stood motionless. Narrowing his eyebrows, he got back into bed.

"Why isn't it stopping?" Jeanette asked, gripping onto the side of the bed.

"I don't know, but the rest of the street is still. No motion at all,"

"So it's only this house?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe we're dreaming?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay up all night. I think we should try to go back to bed,"

"Ok," she said, uncertainly. She took her glasses off, and placed them on her night stand. Then she got back under the covers, and Simon did the same. It took them a while, but they finally fell back into a deep sleep.

**To be continued...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter, and then this saga is completed. I know I said it would have a lot more, but I just can't do it. It's taken me a month to update this story, so I want to end it as quickly as possible. Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And I'll see you all soon! Peace, Love, and Chipmunks.  
**


	7. Closure

**Hello everyone! Wow! It's been a really, really, long time. 4 months. And in a few hours, it will be January 1, 2013. (well, where I am. Some of you are already in 2013). Even though I've been PIing (not pies, like lemon meringue or blueberry; not Pi like 3.14159265...; but P.I. like private investigating) FanFiction, I've noticed a lot of people haven't been writing. I hope it's just a "school is keeping me busy and that's why I haven't been able to write/update" which is what happened to me. So, I decided to post this last chapter on the last day of the year! So, enjoy! And please review! And dun, dun, dun! It is time for...the LAST...CHAPTER...of EARTHQUAKE!**

******Xx Special thanks to "cutiepiex2" and "I'm Only Human Dude" (sorry, they thought it was a URL and wouldn't let me post your real name) who suggested the title! Thanks guys! Xx**

Free-falling. That's what the shaking felt like after a few hours. It had been non-stop. Things falling and breaking, and a lot of loud noises. Morning seemed to be a lifetime away. When daylight finally broke, the shaking stopped, and was replaced by a strange force-field floating over the Earth. And then something changed.

An alarm went off. A 6:30 A.M. wake-up call. It was sunny and beautiful outside, as if to make up for the non-stop rumbling from just a few hours before. The birds were chirping, and cars whirred by. Was this really happening? Was this real life, or just a dream? It seemed like a fantasy. Mass-confusion.

She got up, and checked the calendar. Friday. The last day of the week. Was it Thursday when she had fallen asleep? It felt like she had slept a lot more than eight hours. It felt like she had slept for days, weeks, months...and yet she wasn't well-rested. Every noise made her jump. Was this normal? She didn't think so. It didn't feel normal.

A doorbell rang. Her doorbell. Their doorbell. Who was here? She wondered. She hazily walked to the window, and saw a crowd of four standing outside her door. She looked next door, and saw that the "For Sale" sign had now been replaced with a "Sold" sign. She changed out of her pajamas, and crept down the stairs to where her sisters were entertaining the people.

"Oh, Jeanette. These are our new neighbors, the Heffasee's." Eleanor said.

"Hi, I'm Debra," a brunette woman said. "And this is my husband, Mark, and our daughters, Giselle and Isabella." She pointed to the two girls, one blond and one brunette.

"Nice names." Jeanette thought to herself. They sounded familiar, but she didn't know where from.

"Nice to meet you," she said, just to be polite. She threw in a smile, and then stalked away. More confusion. Giselle and Isabella. Why did they sound so familiar? They must've been in that weird dream last night. And all that shaking. It had all felt so real. But it wasn't. Was it?

More ringing. This time a phone. She was too dazed to even look at the Caller ID before answering.

"He-hello?" she asked.

"Jeanette?"

"Simon?"

"Yeah. Did you feel all that shaking last night?"

"Uh, yeah. We must've had an earthquake. We always have them."

"I know, but they normally stop after a few minutes. This went on all night."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, shutting her eyes. "I'm just a little confused."

"Me too. This doesn't feel real."

"I know, right? And the house next door to me got sold. A family of four bought it."

"Oh, that's nice."

"They're really familiar, though. Their names and faces. The daughters were Giselle and Isabella."

"Hmm, sounds a tad familiar, but doesn't ring a bell."

"Same here."

"All right, I've got to go now, I'll see you in school,"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, and then proceeded to get ready for school. What she really wanted to do was get back into bed, and go back to sleep. Instead, she turned the TV on.

"Apparently, there was an earthquake last night lasting for around 7 hours. Despite the length of the earthquake, scientists were not able to find out the magnitude. The hurricane that was on its way, due in just a few hours, has also been sidetracked and started heading back East. And despite the numerous tornado warnings, there is no longer any signs of that, either. Very strange, wouldn't you say, Tim?" the news reporter asked a co-anchor.

Jeanette shut the TV off before Tim could respond. Tornado? Hurricane? Not in Los Angeles, she thought with a chuckle. Checking the time, she decided it was best to get a move on. She had to get to school, and there was a certain someone she had to see.

**I've been waiting forever to do this...  
**

**THE END! (yup, no more "to be continued")  
**

**This moment is really bittersweet. I'm happy, because my stories were really successful, but I'm sad, because it's ending :(  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate everyone's patience with me. And for following me through all 3 stories.  
**

**Now, if you have any questions for me, go ahead and ask. Why? Because even though there won't be another chapter to the story, there will be an Q & A.  
So ask away and stay posted.  
**

**See you all in 2013!  
**

**And for the last time for this story... (well almost the last time)  
**

**Peace, Love, and Chipmunks :')  
**


End file.
